SweetAngel
by gymgal1996
Summary: The impact of body on body shocked me as I felt Patch's arms stiffen around me. I breathed the warm scent him in and he pressed me closer against his chest. My hands wrapped around his neck... R and R!


Patch needed to slow down. I was running on my last minutes of energy and sweat glinted off my arms. If we kept up at this pace I'd faint in about 10 minutes.

"I don't know." Patch called from up ahead continuing our conversation on where we'd stop and turn around.

"I cant even see you anymore." I shouted at the little mound I was just starting to hike up while he was already over. "A'rent you worried some guy will come and attack me? Because right now if he did you wouldn't even know." He was always worried I was in harms way, and I guess with the past year I couldn't blame him. In about five seconds he was back on top of the hill watching me. His eyes looked dark but even from here I saw his face relax just having me in sight.

"You should be more worried about what I could do to you Angel." He grinned walking down the hill. With each slow step my heart pounded faster. "Out here." He said. "All alone. No one for miles." He stopped, his mouth only a mere inch from mine.

"What would you do to me?" I asked biting my lip.

"The possibilities are endless." The corner of his lip tipped up into a devilish grin, and I hoped he could hear my heart thrum against my chest. He leaned into me but didn't meet my lips. "Come on Angel you will get your reward after were done training." He turned abruptly and walked back over the his with me slacking behind. When I finally made it over Patch was halfway up a rock cliff. I watched as he effortlessly made it to the top and swung himself up.

"Patch, stop!" I yelled from below. His face looked inhumanly beautiful in the sunlight and if he was smiling I'm sure my heart would've stopped. He wasn't smiling though. The look was one of pure announce, from having to be slowed by my constant plea for a break. He stood on top the large rock with me craning my neck to look at him.

"Resistance is futile Angel." The war may be over but you need to keep training. I'm not risking leaving you unprotected." His face wore was fiercely protective mask.

"Cant you at least beam me up there or something. Im so tired, how bout a water break?" I smiled clasping my hands together like a little girl begging her parents for a new doll. Patch just folded his arms and I did a mental groan. He was so persistent. "Ugh." Shrugging off my backpack, I glared at him. Everything came easy to Patch and although I liked that 99 percent of the time the one percent during training made me envy him. I threw my backpack up to him and he gave me a sexy smirk. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. I was mad, I just had to remember that.

I started climbing the wall with Patch directing me on which of the rocks was easiest to cling to. Halfway up, I let my body fall against the wall for a break. I stood there for about a minute, happy that Patch didn't yell at me for stopping. My foot placement was awkward as I went to go grab for the next crevasse in the stone and the next thing I knew I was falling through fresh mountain air. The impact of body on body shocked me as I felt Patch's arms stiffen around me. I breathed him in and he pressed me against his chest. My hands wrapped around his neck and immediately pulled back. My hand had been sliced by the rock I lost my grip on. A pool of blood already covered my palm and was dripping down my arm. It reminded me of the way I used to watch the rain fall down the window as a kid, seeing which drops would flow together and which would separate.

"Angel!" Concern colored Patches tone. He propped me against a tree and took off his satchel, rummaging through it. He pulled out gauze and medical tape and took my hand carefully into his own. I watched him as he bandaged it, his eyes never meeting mine. His gaze was so intense you'd have thought my hand was the most miraculous thing he's ever seen, and my nail polish was half chipped off. Once he was done his eyes finally fixed on my face. "Angel." He repeated. He said it so softly it was hard to tell if I'd imagines it. I knew he was about to apologize and there was no need for it. Pressing the tip of my lips to his I felt my breath catch. He drew me into him, cradling me the way he had moment before. My bandaged hand reached underneath his shirt and my fingers traced delicate patterns of his heart.

"You saved me." I told him.

"Ill always save you." He promised.


End file.
